The Title's Not Important
by Cafinatedangel13
Summary: Well, my muse ran away to join the circus because they pay better than I do. I'm working on tracking him down, but it's not looking promising. So this is a feeble attempt to break through the creative slump that is his absence. HieiBotan as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprises**

This is more or less just a little project I'm using to break through my writer's block. Originally it was just a one shot, but my current lack of creativity has made getting it just right a nightmare.

However, since my stubborn and competitive nature will not let me just leave it, I've decided to spread it out into a series of drabbles; I wouldn't call them chapters, but that's the best comparison I've got right now.

Anyway, like I said, it's really just me trying to get out of the little rut I've gotten stuck in. Updates will be sporadic, and I'm sure they will be a little confusing. But I would like to hear from you anyway. Any advice will be greatly appreciated.

Botan had always found Hiei fascinating.

Everything about the stoic little fire demon was shrouded in shadows, appealing to her sense of mystery and wonderment, alluring the ferry girl like a treasure chest deeply buried within the sands of a long forgotten island.

Of course his appearance had first sparked her interest. His inky black hair defied gravity, standing almost straight up even when drenched with sweat. His bangs, however, seemed to bend to the laws of physics, framing his face and shadowing his perfect features. His eyes were the color of blood, which suited him perfectly, vivid and enchanting if one ever worked up the courage to meet them.

Even in his full demon form, when his pale skin became a sickly green color and dozens of eyes opened over his body, he was still a sight to behold. The organized chaos of his hair lost its organization, and the deep blue sheen at the very tips became more prominent replacing the white at the base. The features of his face became less obscured by his hair and, even shaded green, were still perfect. His eyes took on a soft yellow hue, but the bloody crimson remained in the center, the only solid proof that Hiei and his second form were indeed one in the same.

He was beautiful, no one would argue that. But Botan had always considered him more of an artist's masterpiece, meant to be seen and never touched. Admired from a distance.

It wasn't until later that she realized there was more to him than what sat on the surface. Not until she'd watched him so viciously attacking Toruknae in defense of the unknowing Yukina, every nerve in his body vibrating with hate and malice so drastically different from his usually calm, emotionless exterior. Not until he'd simply dropped slimy, pitiful excuse for a human, merely because the young ice maiden had asked him to. Not until she'd seen him gaze through the thick glass of the window emotionlessly as he verbally declared himself a part of their team.

That was the first time she'd seen him as something real and solid, instead of the flawless work of art she'd imagined him to be. She realized that all this time she'd been looking at someone with depth and passion, woven together in a complexity that, given a hundred lifetimes, she may never understand. What she finally had come to understand, however, was that, regardless of the many things that Hiei was, he could never be something flat.

Before that moment, Botan had never thought anyone could confuse and entice her so deeply, or that she could be so pleased with the feeling. But life and Hiei had a lot in common.

They were both full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scent **

Botan had always been able to identify her friends by their scent. A talent she had always been quite proud of, even when she had been alive. She found it a simply incredible that every creature had its own unique scent, like nature had given everyone an identity card. Pure proof that each was an individual and truly no two creatures were ever the same.

So one of the first things she did when their little group came together was to make a memory of each individual scent. She could name them all, from the way Yususke smelled sweet, like chocolate, as deep and rich as his eyes, to the way Yukina carried the fresh scent of ice and snow.

Each gave the ferry girl a sense of safety and comfort, security in knowing the people she loved were near, but the one that made her hold her breath, close her eyes, sent her senses reeling belonged to her personal enigma…Hiei.

Even his scent managed to surprise and captivate the enchanted ferry girl. He smelled of burning apple wood, a sweet, smoky scent that seemed so out of place clinging to the cold and deadly apparition.

But in a way it made sense. He smelled of smoke and fire, just as one would expect for him, but instead of the harsh, acrid odor that stung her eyes and burned her throat it was bitter-sweet and tangy, soothing her nerves and tickling her nose.

She found it so enticing that she began going out of her way to make certain that she stood close enough to him to catch a breath of his smoky-sweet aroma.

She would felt the heat on her face for days after he confronted her about it. Nervous and embarrassed, she stuttered out her answer, awaiting a cold insult or death threat that never came. Instead he surprised her again, muttering four words she must have misunderstood, the ghost of a blush haunting his cheeks as he vanished in a displacement of air. 

I don't like this one as much as I like the first one, but, as I've said before, my opinion doesn't matter. Yours does.

Don't worry, you'll find out what he said in the next part.

Also, my English class doesn't make me write much anymore so I think I'm getting a little rusty with the basics. Criticism would be greatly appreciated. But please make sure it's constructive.

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**Scent II**

Hey, guess what, I'm not dead! I know I haven't touched this for weeks, but I did say the updates would sporadic.

Anyway, I ended up sort of combining the first two and doing them through Hiei's point of view. It's not a science, but I gave it a shot.

I think the last few paragraphs need some work, but at least it's something, right?

(More chirping crickets)

I really got start closing that garage door… 

Hiei wasn't sure exactly when he'd begun to notice Botan.

Of course he'd always noticed her; it was impossible for two people who spent so much time with the same group not to be aware of each other. But she had always been more of a background to Hiei, always there, but never really seen.

Now he seemed to notice everything about her, and wondered exactly how she'd remained on the very edge of his awareness for so long.

She was pretty, he had to admit, stunning even. Her long hair was the softest shade of powder blue, and flowed through the wind like water. Her eyes were a pale amethyst, warm and comforting, always offering a glimpse of the pure soul that sparkled within.

But what surprised the fire demon most was how didn't mind noticing her.

He enjoyed watching her during meetings or missions, listening to her high musical voice change from cheerful and light, to angry and screeching, to sorrow filled and low, back to gleeful music all in a matter of twelve minuets.

He liked to watch her pretty eyes darken to lavender in curiosity, to indigo when she was angry, to deep violet when she was sad. He loved to watch her amethyst pools sparkle like gems when she was pleased.

He liked the way she seemed to project her aura around her, a soft blanket of warmth and comfort following her wherever she went. He craved the feeling of pure contentment when she was nearby.

He enjoyed all of this and learning new things about the ferry girl with every encounter. What bothered him was the fact that he really didn't mind.

But that was a thought to be saved for later; right now he wanted to focus on the ferry girl standing barely a foot away. Actually, she'd been doing that a lot recently, standing close enough that he could taste the warm vanilla and honey fragrance that hung sweetly in the air around her.

Inwardly this pleased him, having her close enough to reach out and touch, her wonderfully sweet aroma filling the air thickly around him, but his personal heaven was tainted with questions and suspicion.

Her pale face tinted cherry red with embarrassment and shyness was a picture that would remain safely tucked in the back of his mind to be pulled out and cherished on a rainy day when he confronted her about it.

Nervously she stuttered out her answer, no doubt bracing herself for a cold insult or promise of death, but he surprised both her and himself, by barely whispering, "You smell nice too," before turning away, feeling his own face beginning to burn.

Vanishing before her eyes, he mentally berated himself, knowing there was a chance she may have heard him admitting a...fondness of her.

Almost tripping over his own feet, he didn't bother to hide the shock on his face as he realized part of him hoped that she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skin**

_Like satin. _

This phrase was all that ran through Botan's mind when Hiei allowed her to touch him for the first time.

It was a simple gesture. Just three slender fingers reaching out to rest just above his black eyebrow, barely a whisper against his flesh. Slowly her fingers traced his profile, the same air-light touch sliding from its resting point against his forehead to brush across his temple then glide down his cheek to rest against the base of his jaw, pink eyes trailing behind as if mesmerized by her own movements.

Equally unhurried movements drew her fingers back, her thumb running across the places where skin had met skin.

And then her hand was clasped in his.

His fingers were rough and calloused, telling of his years as a swordsman, but soft and ticklish against her skin as he stroked and tapped her hand like he had never seen one before. Tearing his garnet eyes from their joined hands to her own lavender pools, he returned her hand to his cheek.

This time her fingers danced across his cheek, his forehead, his chin. She traced his nose and brushed her thumb over his lips. Her other hand followed the curve of his neck, teasing the sensitive skin and playing with his coal black hair.

Interestingly enough, she found that skin she had always thought was beautifully pale was actually lightly tan, a shade or two darker than her own and merely seemed so pale in contrast to the darkness he surrounded himself with. Inwardly, she wondered if the illusion had been intentional.

She had expected his skin to warm, or even hot. It wasn't. It was cool, but rapidly picked up the warmth of her skin, like running her fingers across sheets of satin.

Faint shivers ran down her spine as his lips met hers.

Soft, smooth, cool.

_Like satin._

Yeah, I took forever, I know. I'm sorry, I really am. I've just had a million things going on here lately with finals, my lab report, softball, work…

I didn't even get to _look_ at a computer for almost a week, and when I was it was because I was looking up information on fruit flies or typing tables on how many males had red eye and so forth.

But that's no excuse to neglect all of you. Once again, I apologize.

Anyway, I turned in my paper and took my last final yesterday, and school will be out soon so I'll have all kinds of time to stare at a blank screen! Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
